Trick or Treat!
by fuckthehopes
Summary: ¡Que el terror inunde las calles y los corazones de los vivos! Halloween ha llegado para matarnos a todos del miedo. Conjunto de one-shots de terror, drama y suspenso sin ninguna conexión. Ustedes eligen a las víctimas.


**Monster Pt.1**

 _Eres hermosa, mi diosa_  
 _Pero eres tan extraña_  
 _Golpearé tu puerta ¿me dejarás entrar?_  
 _Te daré una sensación oculta_

 _Hay curiosidad en tus ojos_  
 _Ya te has cautivado por mí_  
 _No tengas miedo, el amor es el camino_  
 _Dulzura, lo comprendo_  
 _Puedes invocar al monstruo_

* * *

Sucrette sabía que estaba siendo observada. Había sentido la pesada mirada de su acosador desde hacía un rato, pero no encontraba el valor necesario para encararlo.

Sostenía con fuerza el aza de su bolso, sintiendo cómo el sudor de sus palmas empapaba de a pocos la tela.

Eran pasadas las siete de la noche, y el Sol aún no se escondía del todo. Pero el simple hecho de que dentro de poco tiempo se oscurecería completamente dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca.

Las calles de Amoris estaban completamente desoladas; parecía que la población entera había decidido asistir al festival de Halloween que se estaba llevando a cabo en el centro comercial. Ella misma había decidido asistir al evento, pero unos agobiantes dolores de cabeza, y las insistencias de Rosalya, la habían convencido lo suficiente como para volver a su hogar.

La pelirroja no puso demasiada resistencia para retirarse, realmente sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza explotaría.

Durante el viaje en camión ella había sido la única pasajera que se encontraba junto al conductor, y en el trayecto sólo se encargó de recargar su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana. Y justamente al bajar del vehículo fue cuando comenzó a sentir la pesada mirada sobre ella, siguiéndola a todas partes.

Quizá fuese sólo su imaginación, aunada a las fechas tan escalofriantes que se presentaban.

Ella nunca había sido una chica miedosa, y demás estaba decir que Halloween era de sus momentos favoritos del año.

Ajustó su bufanda y la correa de su bolso, y cuando se detuvo un segundo fue cuando escuchó el casi inexistente ruido que hizo una suela al detenerse. Las hojas secas del otoño crujieron bajo las suelas de los zapatos de alguien. Y ella sólo atinó a sentirse indefensa en el enorme y desolado parque.

Sucrette se quedó quieta un segundo, y en ese momento casi podía escuchar fuertemente el sonido de la respiración de alguien.

Su lado racional le dijo que solamente era el silbido que se producía en el momento en que las hojas danzaban al son del viento. Pero su corazón acelerado, y sus palmas sudorosas le gritaban que debía alejarse lo más rápido que pudiese y llamar a alguien.

Avanzó otro paso, sintiendo en su espalda la presencia inequívoca de otra persona.

Sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda, y apretó sus labios mientras lentamente sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Comenzó a caminar rápido, ahora con la certeza de alguien o algo la estaban siguiendo.

La persona detrás de ella ya no se preocupaba en esconder el sonido de sus pisadas. Sucrette intentó ver en la esquina de su ojo, pero sólo logró divisar una sombra imponente.

Mientras comenzaba a trotar un poco, sus temblorosos dedos tecleaban el número de Lysandro.

La salida se veía cercana, y con ello la fachada del edificio donde ella vive.

Sintió que su pecho se oprimía, mientras la presencia se acercaba cada vez más.

Debía llamar a su amigo cuanto antes, el peligro sonaba fuertemente en su cabeza, y apenas fue capaz de sostener bien el aparato contra su oreja mientras intentaba contactar al peliplata.

Debido a la adrenalina no fue consciente de que su bufanda había caído en algún momento de su carrera; estaba desesperada por que Lysandro contestara el teléfono, y el molesto pitido que marcaba la llamada en curso comenzaba a ponerla aún más nerviosa.

Corrió un poco más rápido, hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de su hogar, y desesperadamente sacó las llaves, intentando meterlas en el cerrojo.

Tenía el cabello pegado a las sienes, y con el hombro sostenía aún el teléfono celular, sus manos temblorosas no ayudaban a la tarea, parecía que la llave no quería entrar. Para esto el cielo estaba de un profundo azul, y apenas había rastros de Sol sobre las calles de Amoris.

—Maldita sea, contesta Lysandro.

—No deberías decir groserías, dulzura.

Sucrette se congeló en su lugar, dejando caer las llaves, mientras escuchaba la susurrante voz de Lysandro a través del parlante… _y detrás de su nuca._

La chica no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando el celular cayó contra el suelo, y aún menos cuando la suave tela de su bufanda se apretó contra sus labios.

Menos aún cuando el chico depositó un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, y un pinchazo extendió una sensación ardorosa por su cuello.

* * *

 **hOlaAAAAAAA**

 **Buenas tardes, noches, lo que sea.**

 **Bienvenidos al intento de terror y suspendo de fuckthehopes. Publicaré uno de cada chico, a éste le falta la otra mitad, pero antes de eso ustedes díganme de quién quieren que sea el siguiente:D**

 **Dirán que estoy loca por poner algo así, pero en sí esto es como un regalo de ¿aniversario? del tiempo que llevo posteando en fanfiction**

 **De hecho se me pasó dos días, en sí fue el 30 de octubre pero soy una tonta y estaba tan vacía como una tumba *badum tsss***

 **Y bueno fuera de eso, en México es día de todos los santos, yo voy a huír de mi casa a pedir dulces.**

 **Y de antemano, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo, ya van dos años y espero ir por muchos más gracias a las personas que me leen. Ustedes saben quiénes son y las adoro con toooda mi alma.**

 **¡Feliz día de los muertos!**


End file.
